


Smile for Me

by Furuba_Fangirl



Series: The Boredom Chronicles [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Model!Clarke, Nude Modeling, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, The art of seduction ;), photographer!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl
Summary: Bellamy finds a muse... Too bad taking pictures of her isn't the only thing he wants to do to her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt wasn't requested by anyone but I liked the idea anyways and hope you guys do too. As this series is called the boredom chronicles, I kind of just write what I'm in the mood for atm. So, sorry for the prompts I haven't gotten yet to but I appreciate the patience.

Bellamy flashes his access pass hanging from his neck to the security guard who subsequently motions him inside. As he enters, he is met with the sight of chic, modern decor and the sound of indie music thrumming through the air. He looks out at the crowd of fashionably dressed individuals, coming to the realization that he was severely underdressed since he was currently donning denim jeans and a black leather jacket over his old Arkadia University jersey. Although, it wasn’t entirely his fault considering the studio had called last minute to replace his colleague for the evening. The only reason he accepted was that they offered to pay overtime but this setting was definitely unfamiliar to him. Bellamy specialized mostly in nature and architectural photography, so runway models were kind of out of his comfort zone.

But, hey, how hard could it be?

Bellamy takes his reserved seat along the catwalk and unpacks his camera to have it ready for the show. Eventually, the lights from the overhead chandeliers start to dim and the lights lining the runway brighten. Everyone’s banal conversations come to a halt and their attention is drawn by a female voice.

“Thank you all, for your attendance to The Sanctum’s annual charity gala. The proceeds of tonight’s event will go to help fund renovations to Arkadia General Hospital, so we encourage and thank everyone’s generosity in advance. Now that we have gotten all the formalities out of the way, please enjoy the launch of our new fantasy line!”

The audience claps and politely quiets as soon as serene fairy tale music starts to play. “Give a big round of applause for Roma,” the narrator announces. A brunette woman saunters out to the catwalk wearing a red cloak and holding a wicker basket. She poses, seemingly shyly, and the paparazzi click a few pictures. However, the tone shifts when the tranquil song turns into EDM style as the model drops her basket and strips off her cloak to reveal ruby red lingerie underneath. She’s bombarded by flashing lights as she struts along the catwalk, the crowd whistling and cheering for her.

Bellamy is sure he’s visibly surprised, realizing now that the theme of this job was lost in translation. However, he’s not complaining...

The rest of the show follows the same pattern. Seemingly innocent fairytale characters turning into fiery vixens as they progress through the stage.

As the penultimate girl leaves, the announcer bellows, “For our finale, please welcome, Clarke!”

Bellamy lifts his camera up to take a picture as she enters but his movement stops short as she does so. He’s practically immobilized as he takes in her beautiful features. Her wavy, blonde hair held up in a high ponytail with a small silver tiara adorning her golden locks. Her crystal blue eyes. Her pearly white teeth peeking through a faint smile… He shakes off the initial shock and starts snapping pictures again.

The girl, Clarke, is wearing a white fur cape, tulle skirt, and thigh-high stockings. Bellamy is entranced by her silver heels clicking against the platform and how gracefully her defined legs amble across the stage. She teases the audience a bit, lifting her skirt ever so slightly and giving them a few cheeky waves. And, God, does Bellamy find it absolutely alluring as a primal desire starts washing over him.

He gulps in anticipation as she unfastens her cape and lets it slough off her shoulder onto the floor. She has more to show off as she reaches for the hem of her skirt and shimmies it off, delicately stepping out of the rumpled attire encircling her feet. If Bellamy wasn’t turned on before, he definitely is now that she’s clad in a white-laced, cropped corset and matching bikini panties. He gapes at the form-fitting garment, pleased by the way it accentuates the curves of her body and how the sheer fabric leaves little to the imagination.

She struts down the rest of the catwalk, being generous with the sway of her hips and the twirl of her body. While the other girls had similar sensual energy as her, Bellamy felt that Clarke had this innocent bubbliness to her movement. As if she could be performing in an empty room and still manage to have fun. For Bellamy… it was breathtaking.

As Clarke poses for the cameras, her eyes lock with Bellamy’s for an instant. It’s a split second but he can feel his heart stop as she smiles softly at him. Luckily, he isn’t too dazed and manages to capture the moment with a click of his shutter before she saunters away. After she makes her exit, he lets out a forlorn sigh at the fact that it was over.

“I hope you all enjoyed the show! The night is still young, however, and our girls will be out to mingle with everyone in a bit. So drink, eat and have fun!”

Bellamy gets a surge of excitement at the mention of this. He had planned on bouncing out of the event early but finds the prospect of seeing Clarke a compelling reason to stay. While Bellamy waits for her to come out, he busies himself by taking pictures of the sleek venue.

As he photographs the large LED oak tree at the center of the room, he sees a flash of white in the corner of his peripheral vision. He turns his head to see Clarke, in her original costume, talking with a small group of people. It’s mainly guys trying to vie for her attention, which isn’t ideal, but he can’t exactly blame them.

He sees her disband from the small group and Bellamy decides to take his shot. He maneuvers his way through the crowd and intersects her. “Hey, sorry to bother you right now. I was wondering if you mind if I get a few pictures of you over there,” Bellamy proposes, motioning to the decorative tree.

Clarke’s confused expression turns to a bright grin. “I don’t mind at all. It’s kind of in my job description.”

The corner of his lips tugs upward at her enthusiasm. “Alright then.”

They walk toward the tree and Clarke asks, “Do you have any poses in mind?”

“Just, uh, do whatever you like,” he clumsily suggests.

She nods her head and leans back against the trunk perching her heeled foot on it as well. “Good?”

“Yeah, perfect,” he assures.

Clarke gives him a variation of smiles and sultry expressions, all of which were stunning. Although, the last few snaps end up being his favorite ones as she stares up at the branches. Her expression is soft but her eyes are filled with wonder as she practically glows underneath the twinkling lights… She truly looked like a princess.

“Okay, that should do it. Thank you,” he says graciously, lowering his camera.

“No problem. Hope I gave you enough to work with.”

Bellamy gives her a sly smile. “Trust me. You did not disappoint,” he compliments.

A light pink dusts her cheeks as she bashfully smiles back at him. “Thanks…”

He extends his hand out toward her. “I’m Bellamy by the way,” he introduces.

She shakes it briskly and responds, “It’s nice to meet you, Bellamy. I’m Clarke.” A waiter comes by with some champagne glasses and she takes one from the tray. “So, do you go to Ark-U too?” she asks pointing at his shirt.

“I did but I graduated a few years ago.”

“Must be nice. I’m still on my junior year right now.”

“Oh, what are you studying for?”

“Nursing,” she answers. “As much as I love modeling, I also want to help people in a bigger way.”

He gives her a reassuring smile. “Nothing wrong with doing both. How long have been modeling?”  He watches as Clarke takes a sip from her glass, leaving a subtle pink smudge on the rim.

She hums, “I’ve been doing it seriously for the last couple of years but I was always kind of a pageant girl growing up. Before tonight though I usually did faceless shots and small magazine cameos so this the biggest gig I’ve done.”

Bellamy listens attentively, captured by her passionate demeanor and recognizes why she stood out from the rest.

He’s drawn from his thoughts when she asks, “What about you? How long have you’ve been doing photography?”

“Well, I got my first disposable camera when I was seven so pretty much my whole life,” he retells.

“Is there anything in particular that you prefer taking pictures of?”

“I mostly do nature or urban landscapes so tonight was new for me too. I was the only one from the studio who was free,” he shrugs.

She giggles lightly at that. “…I guess I’m lucky that you were.”

Bellamy’s stomach does a small somersault at that. “I guess so,” he agrees blushingly.

Before they can say anything else someone calls out, “Clarke, we need you for the group photo!”

Clarke hesitates for a moment, glancing at Bellamy but ultimately, hollers back, “Be right there, Harper!” She turns back to him, a hint of disappointment in her expression. “Duty calls. Hope I get to see you around later, Bellamy.” She gives him a small wave before she starts walking away but Bellamy gently grasps her wrist.

“Wait.” He digs into his pocket and tucks a small card into her hand. “This is my number. If you ever… you know, want any private sessions…” He leans in to whisper into her ear, a subtle smirk on his lips. “For pictures that is.” A pleasant shiver runs down her spine as his breath grazes the shell of her ear. His gruff voice dripping with hungry intention.

It’s absolutely shameless…

Regardless, the warmth growing between Clarke’s legs is all the proof she needs to know she doesn’t mind one bit. She swallows harshly, cheeks burning. “I, um, thought you preferred landscapes,” she laughs nervously.

He gazes into her wide, blue eyes. “I prefer anything that’s beautiful.”

Her eyelashes flutter at the compliment and takes the business card as she pulls away. “I’ll make sure to call,” she breathes. With that she strolls away, leaving Bellamy with the hope of seeing her again.

What he doesn’t expect is getting a text from her thirty minutes later.

_Hey. It’s Clarke. If your offer still stands, go backstage, take a right and head to the last door down the hall. Punch in 2149 to open it… I’ll be waiting._

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke feels like she’s lost her mind. She must have! She knows better than to encourage, let alone give into, people flirting with her. Yet, here she is waiting to have a “private session” with someone she just met. A complete stranger, really. A tall, tan… handsome stranger.

Okay, maybe she hasn’t lost her mind but her brain isn’t exactly doing the thinking at the moment.

She'd like to think his attractiveness was only a partial reason for agreeing to his proposition. She’s encountered plenty of attractive people in her line of work but she doesn’t make it a habit of sleeping with them (sans her ex, Lexa). But Bellamy had something fascinating about him. Something that stood out. Granted, he was practically a greaser in a room filled with Downtown Abbey characters but there was also this boldness that was thrilling. He knew what he wanted from her and wasn’t afraid to brazenly ask for it. In an industry where people pose and pretend for a living, it was a breath of fresh air for Clarke…

Meanwhile, Bellamy stands outside the door staring at the keypad and draws a deep breath. Despite the fact that he instigated this, he’s not sure what the exact outcome of this little rendezvous will be. Sure, he has a pretty good idea, especially when he remembers how sexy Clarke looked in her skimpy lingerie. The more he thinks about it the more he wonders how great she’d look without it… Instead of psyching himself out even further, his fingers enter the code and when the light turns green, he turns the knob.

Bellamy steps inside, his eyes canvasing his surroundings. It’s a small lounging area but the white walls and carpet make it feel more open and brighter. In the far corner of the room, a wooden turntable is playing soft jazz music. At the center of the room, there is a glass coffee table, surrounded by a grey armchair and matching [chaise](https://www.homesdirect365.co.uk/regents-park-chaise-lounge-grey-p42517) with a couple peach throw pillows decorating it. His line of vision finally reaches Clarke sitting at the bar counter as her finger traces the rim of her empty glass. She’s fresh out of her costume, now wearing a navy robe and her curls are cascading down her shoulder.

She turns her head to see Bellamy standing before her and a smile forms on her lips. She swivels her barstool to face him directly, crossing her leg over her knee. “So you actually came.”

Bellamy huffs out a small laugh. “Well, you were very persuasive. To be honest, I thought it would take at least a day to hear back from you… Guess you just couldn’t wait that long, huh,” he smirks.

Clarke watches him stride toward her purposefully and tries her best to keep her confident posture. Yet, inside she feels her insides turn into jelly as his umber eyes gaze at her wantonly. “You’re one to talk,” she retorts playfully. “You made it here in record time.”

He leans his hip against the bar counter, lightly grabbing her hanging calf to turn her toward him. He starts caressing his thumb against the fabric of her stocking as he gauges her reaction. “What can I say? You’re just that irresistible, Princess.” A sense of pride fills his chest as her poised façade falters with a small breathy gasp.

Clarke regains her composure, wanting to prolong this game they’re playing. She rubs her ankle along his outer thigh teasingly, before uncrossing her legs and hooking them around his hips to pull him closer to her. Bellamy’s eyes widen and a quiet moan of surprise escapes his lips as she nestles him between her ivory legs. He can practically feel the heat of her cunt through her lacy panties peeking from her hiked-up robe. “Something wrong, Bellamy?” she asks mischievously, subtly digging a heel in the base of his back to hold him in place.

“God, no,” he exhales, his hands roaming up her thighs to fall on her hips.

Clarke breaks their intense gaze to nuzzle her nose against his Adam’s apple. She strokes her delicate hands up his abs to his pecs, clutching the fabric of his jersey. Bellamy ducks his head down to feel her shallow breaths grazing his mouth. He’s about to press a kiss to her tinted lips but she halts him by placing an index finger on his. Bellamy stills, afraid he overstepped. However, she cups his cheek comfortingly. “Don’t worry, you didn’t do anything wrong... I just have a request before we get started.”

He nods his head in agreement. “Of course. Whatever you want,” he promises, pushing a loose curl behind her ear.

Clarke’s heart flutters at his tenderness and her hands make their way down his chest. However, this time they land on the camera still hanging down his neck. The blonde gives him an impish smile. “I want you to take more pictures…”

Bellamy stares back at her with a dumbfounded expression. Finally, he lets out a boyish giggle. “Well, I did offer so who am I to deny that.”

“Good. I just hope you have enough patience to give me a proper photoshoot,” she goads.

He gives her a predacious grin. “And you’re confident that you will?” He grinds his growing bulge against her Clarke’s needy clit. “Are you absolutely sure that you can wait for my cock to be inside you?”

Clarke whimpers silently, her arousal beginning to flare again. Before she can respond, Bellamy carefully unwraps her legs off of himself. “Let’s get started, shall we,” he suggests stepping away from her.

She steps off the stool with wobbly legs and follows behind. She goes to sit on the armchair while Bellamy moves the chaise around for a better angle. Once he’s done he announces, “Your throne is ready.”

She stands up and slowly starts untying the sash of her robe. She strips off the article, again revealing to Bellamy her lingerie perfectly fitted to her porcelain skin. Clarke discards her robe onto the chair and steps out of her heels. “We won’t be needing any of that.”

“No, we won’t.” He flicks his head toward the sofa. “Lay down,” he directs firmly yet thoughtfully.

Clarke is done as she’s told, lying down on her side as she drapes her arm over the headrest while the other rests on her thigh.

“You look like a fucking goddess,” Bellamy praises, as he squats down in front of her.

“Are you trying to seduce me, bub?” she asks with a New Jersey accent.

“I thought that was a given, doll,” he mimics, capturing the moment that she giggles.

Clarke changes her pose by weaving her fingers through her curls and biting her lip. As Bellamy is about to snap the picture she quickly changes her expression to a dopey, cross-eyed face so he takes that instead. He laughs amusedly at her. “God, you’re something else.”

She shifts to lie on her back so she can recline against the headrest. “I hope that’s not a bad thing.”

“Not at all. You don’t hold back and just enjoy yourself… It’s what drew me to you in the first place.”

Clarke looks at the softness of his eyes and knows that he’s being sincere. “Then I won’t disappoint you…” She sits up, tucking her legs in and Bellamy holds his breath as she unfastens her stocking from her garter belt. She pulls them down one at a time until they’re bunched around her ankles. “Mind helping?” she requests, feigning innocence.

He shakes his head as he gets up to sit on the end of the sofa seat. She props her feet on his lap as she reclines back again. Clarke observes as he tugs them off slowly, the drag of the silken material causing goosebumps to form along her pristine legs. His eyes roam up the span of smooth, ivory skin on display for him and Clarke watches on in awe as he admires her. “What are you thinking about, Bellamy?” she asks curiously.

Bellamy massages one of her feet in his hands, her muscles relaxing under his touch. He stares into her blissful eyes as he lifts her foot up to ghost his lip over her ankle. Instead of kissing it though, he props it up on his right shoulder, running his left hand over her shin. “Just thinking about how badly I want to taste these gorgeous legs of yours.” He walks his fingers across the sensuous flesh of her inner thigh stopping shy of the hem of her panty. Clarke lets out a staggered breath, wanting more than anything for him to dip below the fabric into her unbearable heat. Instead, Bellamy moves his hand away to put her foot back down. “Unfortunately, we still have work to do,” he says matter-of-factly. “That is if you’re still up for it.”

She tucks her knees back in and nods. Bellamy stands back up to get an overhead shot so Clarke slinks one of her straps down her shoulder then tucks the opposite arm under her head and lays the other one on her bare stomach. _Click._ Afterward, she sits cross-legged, resting her hands on her lap. As he takes her picture, Bellamy notes the way her biceps subtly squeeze her breasts together, deepening her cleavage. He even see the slightly pink outline of her peaked nipples through the thin material. He feels the strain in his jeans again as he imagines wrapping his lips around them—

“You getting distracted on me, Mr. DeMille,” she chuckles.

 He simply shrugs knowing he was caught staring. “What can I say, I’m a sucker for nice tits.”

Clarke leers at him wickedly as she sits back on her haunches. “Is that so?” Her arm snakes behind her back to tantalizingly unclasp her corset. She lets the straps fall down but cups the front to not let it slip off quite yet. _Click_.  She takes one arm out of the strap, still holding the corset in place with the other. She tugs the right side of her panty down with her free hand exposing more of her hip. _Click._ Finally, she casts the lacy garment off to the side, leaving her tits out in the open for Bellamy. _Click, Click, Click, Click._

“Fuck, Clarke,” Bellamy groans lowly as he stares at her perky mounds.

A satisfied smile spreads across her face at his reaction. She gets on her hands and knees, inching closer to him. She lifts herself up to meet his eyes and wraps her arm around his neck. “Are you ready to give in yet?” She threads her finger through his dark curls and his hands land on her ribs. “I’m all yours, Bellamy. All you have to do ask me.”

He wants to. God, does he want to but at the same time, he doesn’t want this to end. It’s the most intimate thing he’s ever experienced with anyone and he wants to indulge in this silent, erotic dance they’re performing. He puts a hand on her face and strokes her jawline. “Not yet, Princess. I want to savor you. You deserve to be savored…”

Clarke gulps, feeling her chest swell with happiness. She’s constantly surrounded by people who praise and lust over her but this is different. She feels… worshipped. Clarke rests her forehead on his and pecks his freckled nose. “Okay,” she exhales happily before reluctantly letting go of him. She goes to lie down on her stomach, tucking one of the throw pillows under her chest. Once she’s comfortable, she rests her head on her hand and puts on a pensive expression. _Click._ Bites her finger. _Click._ Blows a kiss. _Click._

She flips over on her back, resting her feet on the headrest. Her blonde hair fans out on the pillow and her plush breasts are on display again. _Click._ “Bellamy… Thank you,” she mutters.

Bellamy tilts his head at her interestedly. He moves to her side and kneels down next to her. “For what, baby?”

Clarke shifts her head to look at him directly and she places her hand on the side of his face.  _Click._ “For making me feel special.” Bellamy watches as she circles her finger around her bellybutton.  _Click._ “For making my skin feverish with just the way you look at me.” Suddenly her slender fingers start making their way down lower, sinking into her delicate panties. “For making me soaking wet when you’ve barely touched me.”  _Click._

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he huffs disbelievingly.

The blonde drags her wetted finger through her slick folds until they rest on her clit. As she rubs small circles on it, she pulls her other hand away from Bellamy to tweak at her nipples instead.

Small keens fall from her lips as she picks up the speed of her movement. “ _Nngh_ , this is the grand finale, Bellamy, so I suggest you get the camera ready,” she warns.

Bellamy takes in the view. The way she tosses her head back in forth in pleasure. The way her pants become heavier. The way her back arches as she comes. _Click_. He manages to capture her exactly mid-orgasm and it’s the sexiest fucking thing ever: mouth open, pink cheeks, and eyebrows furrowed.

He puts his camera down and leans forward to a gasping Clarke. He’s hypnotized by her tits heaving up and down as she tries to catch her breath. Without overthinking it, he plucks her hand out of her panties and examines her glistening fingers. He sucks them hungrily into his mouth, the vibrations of his moans sending shivers up her arm. Once he’s satisfied enough, he takes them out and presses a kiss to her palm.

Clarke turns onto her side supporting her weight on her forearm as she stares at Bellamy with glazed eyes. Bellamy instinctively leans in to capture her lips into a fervent kiss, one hand making its way to her nape while the other roams down to paw at her supple breasts. Clarke moans openly, allowing Bellamy access for his tongue to lap and swirl inside her mouth which drives her insane. Her hand starts tugging at his leather jacket, encouraging him to take it off. Bellamy gets the hint and starts shucking it off, trying his best not to break their kiss.

Clarke swings her legs off the headrest so she can sit up straight and help pull off Bellamy’s shirt. After he discards his jersey, Clarke takes a moment to revel in the toned muscle under her splayed hands. “You were holding out on me, Bellamy,” she scolds jokingly. “But that’s okay. Now it’s my turn.” She sucks a few kisses into his neck before whispering, “Stand up.”

Bellamy obeys and Clarke starts working at his belt. “Clarke, you don’t have to—“

She calmly hushes him and placing a kiss on each hip. “I want to, Bell. You’ve been giving me all your attention tonight and I want to return the favor.” She tilts her head up to look at him and bats her eyelashes. “Will you let me suck you off?”

He swallows thickly but he gladly accepts. After she tugs off his belt, he helps the rest of the way by slinking the rest of his wardrobe off. Clarke’s mouth waters at the sight of his rod-like cock inches away from her face. She leans forward, tracing his v-line with her lips as she grips his insanely toned ass. Bellamy has been hard for so long that he hisses from sensitivity when Clarke barely brushes her lips along his shaft. She spends some time like that just pressing tender kisses along his cock and balls as her hands explore the muscles of his lower body. Bellamy basically jumps when she starts to lick long stripes on his dick. The head of his cock is suddenly enveloped by the warm heat of her mouth and a growl rips from his throat. “ _Oh, fuck_. Such a good, cock-hungry girl.”

Clarke loves the way he massages her scalp with one hand and lovingly caresses her cheek with other.  She loves drawing out gruff, needy moans and words of encouragement as she takes more of him in. She especially loves feeling the pulse of his cock as it drags along her tongue. She just loved everything.

However, the sensations become too much for Bellamy and he pats her shoulder lightly to get her to stop. She presses one last kiss to his tip before pulling off completely, wiping some saliva from the corners of her mouth. “Sorry,” he breathes. “Although I’d love to come down your throat, I still want to make good on my promise about getting my cock inside you.”

Her skin lights on fire as she accepts his offer with a nod. He squats down in front of her and starts yanking down her last piece of clothing. She spreads her legs open so that he can see her wet, swollen pussy lips. He runs his hands up and down her thighs. “Shit, Princess, even your cunt is perfect. All ready to take my cock.”

“It’s all for you, Bellamy,” she sighs. “What do you want to do with it?”

“I want to take that beautiful cunt from behind. Do you want that too, Clarke? Do you want me to ram into you until you come on my cock?”

“Yes, god, yes."

“Good girl. Get on your knees and hold on to the headrest, okay?”

As Clarke gets into position, Bellamy rummages through his wallet to pull out a condom. Clarke watches him roll it on as he strokes himself at the sight of her ass. “Like what you see?”

“Yep, looks good enough to eat,” he replies devilishly. He climbs onto the velvety couch with her, his body pressing against her back. He kisses her shoulders and sinfully asks, “Before I fuck you, mind if I eat you out first?”

If she wasn’t bright red before she certainly is now. “Go for it,” she authorizes.

With her approval, he leaves a trail of kisses and licks down her spine. Once he reaches his destination, he kneads her plump ass cheeks into his hand. He gives the supple skin a few nips before spreading her open to bury his face in her pussy and plunging his tongue deep inside.

“Oh, God, Bellamy! That feels so fucking _good_.”

He picks up his insistent pace, drawing out mewls from _his_ princess. After a while, he pulls out his tongue and runs it along the length of her slit until he’s lapping at her puckered hole.

“Holy shit,” Clarke yelps, arms and legs shaking as she tries to keep herself steady. She reaches down between her legs, desperately tugging at her sensitive nub until she comes with a broken cry and Bellamy tries his best to lick it all up.

She pushes her sweaty locks from her face and senses Bellamy come back up to nibble at her neck. “Do you need a minute?” Clarke breathlessly answers him with a nod. He lays his chin on her shoulder and she reaches back to play with his messy hair. In response, Bellamy wraps his arms around her waist, tenderly caressing her tummy. “You were so good, Princess. Fucking delicious even,” he coos.

“Bellamy,” she whimpers, intertwining her other hand with his. “You’re the amazing one.” She cranes her head toward him and gazes at him with hooded eyes. He leans in to kiss her, softer and slower than the previous ones.

She pulls away slightly and whispers, “Please, fuck me.”

“You sure? I can wait a little longer.”

She shakes her head feebly. “I need you more than air right now,” she pleads.

“Okay, sweetheart. I will,” he swears, giving her a chaste kiss. He adjusts himself on his knees so that he’s lined up with her. “I’ll take it slow at first.”

Clarke feels him pushing into her and she gasps at the stretch but quickly assures him that she’s fine. Better than fine, actually. She feels absolutely filled in the best way possible.

Bellamy lets himself settle inside of her, feeling her walls flutter against his cock. “Can you feel that, Princess? How perfectly we fit together?” He rocks his hip in shallow movements at first, listening to her quiet whines. “My cock is yours, Clarke. As long as you’ll have me, it’ll only be yours, baby.”

“Yes, Bellamy, _ah._ I just want _your_ cock. I want all of you and only you,” she babbles.

He becomes more desperate and starts to pull farther out before driving himself back into her. He grabs a jiggling tit, rolling the sensitive flesh in his hand. As he does this, he continues to whisper filthy things in Clarke’s ear; each word and grunt fueling her enthusiasm as she meets his thrusts. He rolls her clit between his fingers, feeling her clench around his dick; her come and a string of obscenities spilling out of her as he continues to fuck into her. As he feels his own climax approach, Bellamy holds Clarke’s hips firmly to keep himself deep inside of her as he finishes into the condom.

Bellamy lets his weight fall on top of Clarke's limp body, both of them panting heavily from exhaustion. They stay like that for a while, him still inside her and both feeling like a boneless mass of expended muscles. After a few tranquil minutes, he slides out of her so he can clean them off.

Once he’s done, Clarke cuddles closer to him laying her head on his chest. While she peppers kisses on his pecs, he soothingly rubs circles on her lower back. “How long do you think we have before this room is occupied again?” Bellamy asks.

Clarke giggles airily. “Well… I kind of told the girls to give me the room for the rest of the event. It was kind of a ‘no questions asked deal’ so we still have some time.”

He laughs lightly and presses a kiss to her forehead. “God, you wanted me so badly.”

She hugs him tighter. “And I got you...”

They hold onto each other, just basking in each other’s company. When the night winds down, neither wants to let go but they promise each other a proper first date. A perfect ending for the perfect night.

Now Bellamy just has to remember to move his personal photos to his computer before giving the SD card back to his boss the next morning.


End file.
